Just to be Quiet
by Daydreamer Who Loves Purple
Summary: "Just me, Alice. And Ponyboy. Sitting on the back porch of the Curtis house, staring at what was about to be the sunset." Based off of the song Quiet by Lights. Just a cute moment between a character I made up and Ponyboy.


**Based off of the song Quiet by Lights. I don't own ****The Outsiders****, or the song. But I do own Alice, the character I made up. **

"Quiet"

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine  
>but we can sit and pass the time<br>no fighting wars, no ringing chimes  
>we're just feeling fine<br>_

It was such a nice moment…. Just me, Alice. And Ponyboy. Sitting on the back porch of the Curtis house, staring at what was about to be the sunset. I feel really silly, and maybe even completely stupid, for saying this…but being with Ponyboy is what made it especially nice. I know he was supposed to be a "greaser"; stealing things, getting into fights… all that good stuff… a hood…

But Pony… He was different.

I mean, I don't spend every moment of every day with him, mainly because the rest of the gang scared me a little, but I do know that he doesn't exactly fit the "greaser" description. Well, maybe except for, of course, greasing his hair. But I've never known him to steal anything, or start a fight, or even do something as bad as kill somebody. No, he is just too sweet for that. He was the type who is always reading, dreaming… Besides, he might be a little too shy to start any trouble on top of all that.

I quietly sigh, thinking just how calm and fine this is making me feel…

_this is where we're supposed to be  
>sitting by a broken tree<br>no tragedy, no poetry  
>just staring at the sky<em>

As we were waiting for the sunset to start, Ponyboy suddenly took my hand and whispered, "I think the view might be a little better from the tree…" and led me toward the small tree in the backyard. Luckily, the evening made it just dark enough that there was a chance he couldn't see the red invade my face as soon as his hand touched mine.

The tree was only about ten strides from the back porch, so we made it there in almost no time at all. I liked this tree, even if it seemed a little sad due to being so small and thin. It was so fragile that it could be broken easily by storms, even small ones. I don't know how, and it must be really weird to think, but it also gave off a cute feeling, or at least to me.

We sat against the bottom of the tree, just me and Pony, side by side. It was so quiet. When we got farther away from the house, it really made a difference in noise; being there on the back porch, it was like I was being forced to listen to Steve and Soda have yet another intense, arm-wrestling match. Believe me; those things can get pretty loud.

So quiet… As much as I love hearing Ponyboy recite poems that he had memorized, I wouldn't even want something like that to disrupt the quiet, peacefulness of this moment next to him. Staring at the sky…

_I could wait a thousand hours  
>stay the same in sun and showers<br>pick apart a hundred flowers  
>just to be quiet<em>

_tell me when you feel ready_  
><em>I'm the one, there's not too many<em>  
><em>hold my hand to keep me steady<em>  
><em>just to be quiet with you<em>  
><em>with you<em>

If only things could stay like this… I couldn't imagine that one day, I would be forced to "grow out" of doing things like dreaming and watching sunsets… All I wanted was for things to stay like they are now…

Just then, I realized just how close we were! Literally, side by side, leaning on a tree… Again, I must sound so stupid, but it really made me… I don't know how you would describe it… but it also made me really nervous.

I didn't realize it at first, but I had begun to pick apart some flowers on the ground next to me. Pony put his hand on mine, adding red coloring to my face again.

"Hey, you okay?", he asked, turning his face to mine. His face had a worried look to it.

"Uh… yeah, of course", I responded, "I'm just excited. Sunsets are so beautiful, y'know?" I gave small smile, and he smiled back.

"Yeah…they sure are…"

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, but please, no mean comments! ^.^**

**I wrote this at midnight, because of this inspiration I just **_**had **_**to write! I had just finished re-reading ****The Outsiders**** and was listening to this song!**

**And yeah… I just made up the whole Curtis' backyard… I don't even know if they have a backyard, but whatever! XP**


End file.
